


【All堂】交易

by prby



Category: all堂
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prby/pseuds/prby





	【All堂】交易

孟鹤堂人缘好，这是公认的。

任何好事总是出于很多种缘由，比如因为他的脸或者性格，又比如，因为某些说不清道不明的暧昧情愫。

孙九芳说：“我也只喜欢孟鹤堂。”

他护着孟鹤堂的头穿越人海，送他上车，那一刻，是两人有史以来最贴近的一刻。

隔着衣服似乎能感觉到怀中人炙热的温度。

孙九芳忽然很想缩紧这个类似拥抱一样的动作，但是很快，这条路就结束了。

孟鹤堂在车上扭头看着窗外，窄小的空间里十分安静。

孙九芳笑哈哈地说：“孟哥，你这人气也太火爆了。”

“没办法，我长得好看。”孟鹤堂惯例做了个怪表情，只是一直看着孙九芳。他那双眼睛真是好看得要命，盛着盈盈波光，在里头仿佛能倒映出一个温柔乡。孙九芳只对视了一眼，就心慌地错开了目光，周九良真是正人君子，他想。可是我不是。

所以当一个星期后孟鹤堂邀请孙九芳去家里吃饭，他在门口朝里一看发现只有他们两个人的时候，孙九芳心里就疯狂叫嚣起了某个不可思议却血脉喷张的念头：他只喜欢的孟鹤堂，也许也有一点点喜欢他。

孙九芳收回往里张望的目光，心脏砰砰直跳，低眉顺眼：“孟哥，这么晚了有什么事吗？”

孟鹤堂穿着闲适的家居服，看着眼前小青年头顶的旋儿，蓦地凑过去，在那上面落下一吻。

“进来吧。”他用气音说着，性感至极。

孙九芳耳朵蹭的红了，头都不敢抬，身体已经下意识遵照了吩咐。他踏进了自己梦寐以求的一扇门。

孟鹤堂的衣服是他脱掉的。

半大小子没有多少性爱的经验，甚至连恋爱经验也欠奉，孙九芳只是用力回应着孟鹤堂主动的拥抱，紧紧搂住这一副柔软的身体，灵活的双手颤抖地揉弄着底下的皮肤。

“嗯……嗯……九芳……”孟鹤堂喘息着，伸手去解他的皮带。孙九芳激灵了一下，神智清醒了那么两三秒，但他看着孟鹤堂动人的眼眉，又什么都顾不上了，只是发了狠似的凑过去吻孟鹤堂的嘴。

孟鹤堂轻而易举地解开了他的皮带，微微仰头，承受着这个粗鲁的吻。

孙九芳的双手钻进他的衣服里，掐着腰窝，于是孟鹤堂猛地软了身体，抖颤得不成样子。

一吻结束，口腔里的银丝欲断未断，孙九芳无师自通地想起了很多理论上的技巧，一把脱了孟鹤堂的裤子，掰开孟鹤堂的臀瓣，将两边臀肉都揉捏得变了形。孟鹤堂哼笑了一声：“想不到我们小九芳还是个高手。”

孙九芳着迷地看着孟鹤堂乍然绽开的笑脸，手指沿着臀缝爬了进去，几乎有些委屈地说：“我本来就很厉害。只是因为孟哥眼睛里永远只有九良。”

话音刚落，手指便探进了幽闭的蜜穴，孟鹤堂叫了一声，闭上眼睛，任由那根手指在洞穴里探寻着，逐渐变成两根、三根——

“孟哥，看着我。”孙九芳在孟鹤堂柔软的唇瓣上咬了一口，另一只手握住他的阴茎，套弄起来。

干涩的后穴慢慢被肠液润滑了，两个最敏感的地方都被陌生的手抚慰着，孟鹤堂睁开眼睛，眼圈有些发红。

孙九芳叹了口气：“孟哥，你真好看。”

孟鹤堂含嗔带怨地看了他一眼，央求道：“快点进来。”

孙九芳于是将孟鹤堂翻转过去，压在沙发上，从后面进入了他。孟鹤堂仰着脖子叫了一声，身后迎来了狂风暴雨的抽插，孙九芳抓着他的胯骨，大刀阔斧地破开小巧的肉穴，听孟鹤堂无力承受似的抽泣。

装什么？

你肯定和周九良干过了

也许不止周九良

还有其他很多人

贱货

破鞋

孙九芳挺动着身体，扭曲地想，心理弥漫着一种快感。“队长，被你的队员干是不是很舒服？想不想让我们所有人一起干你？”

孟鹤堂楞了一下，眼睛里都是水，后穴还可怜兮兮地咬着孙九芳的肉棒。

“嗯？”孙九芳猛一下顶到了最深处。

“额嗯！没有！呜嗯嗯——”孟鹤堂尖叫了一声，一刹那的快感太剧烈了，前端一股一股地射出精水来，脸上都是眼泪。

孙九芳替他拭掉了脸上的泪水，抱着他的后背，喃喃道：“但我怎么舍得呢，好不容易能拥有你。”

这晚之后，似乎没有任何事发生了变化。孟鹤堂还是被架空的队长，孙九芳还是人气很高的队员，两人心照不宣地绝口不提那一晚发生的事。工作时的孟鹤堂是全神贯注不容侵犯的，对待他像对待任何一个宠爱的小辈，孙九芳本以为事情就到此为止了，就像做了一场春梦，除了记忆，了无痕迹，直到某个深夜他百无聊赖地在孟鹤堂楼下瞎转悠，看到了随着孟鹤堂一同上楼的栾云平。

震惊、嫉妒、愤怒，几种情绪像毒蛇一般缠住了他，让他几乎透不过气来。孙九芳混沌地看着孟鹤堂家里的灯亮起，一直过了好几个小时，栾云平才从楼道的大门走出来，脸上带着隐约餍足的微笑。

孙九芳握紧了拳头，几乎想冲过去对着他的脸来上一拳。他所有不堪入目的想法都是真的，孟鹤堂果然不止跟一个人做过，他向所有对他好的人献上身体，为每个人展露情热的表情，含着他们的肉棒，任人鞭挞。

耳边轰然作响，孙九芳怒气冲冲地乘电梯上了楼，敲门的手力道十足。很快，裹着浴袍的孟鹤堂就打开了门，见到他，先是一愣，不等露出一个微笑，身体已经被蛮横的力量推到在地，浴袍被掀开，方才闭拢的后穴再次迎来了不速之客。

孙九芳重重地用手指侵袭着孟鹤堂的肉穴，不顾后者的挣扎和求饶。他食髓知味似的找到最敏感的前列腺，不断用指甲刮擦着那微小的凸起，于是孟鹤堂的腿乱蹬了几下之后，终于忍不住瑟缩起来，带着哭腔说：“九芳、九芳，不要这样……”

孙九芳继续戳刺着那个凸起，直到孟鹤堂哭喊不已，身体骤然紧绷，马上要射出来，才拔出手指，转而捏住了孟鹤堂阴茎的铃口，堵住了喷薄欲出的精液。

“嗯嗯额……九芳！”

孟鹤堂不敢置信地睁大了眼睛，看着眼前表情显得有些焦躁的青年。

“孟哥，你到底和多少人做过？”青年冷冷地问。

孟鹤堂没有回答。

孙九芳解开自己的皮带，将勃起的阴茎一下子送到了孟鹤堂肉穴的最深处，几乎要把身下人折断似的，压着他的大腿，狠狠操着软烂的肉穴。

孟鹤堂忍着身体上的不适，抱住小孩的头，感觉到对方温热的眼泪砸在自己的脖子上。

……如果这是九良就好了。

他在心里自嘲了一声，沉闷地呻吟，回应着身上人的撞击。

——破门而入，撕开他的衣服，凶狠地占有他，骂他婊子、贱人——孟鹤堂的身体越发滚烫，有些迷离地找到对方的嘴唇，探进舌头，和另一条舌头纠缠。

九良……九良……

孙九芳被这个温柔的吻唤回了理智，挺动的速度变慢了一些，睁着眼睛，一错不错地盯着孟鹤堂紧闭的眼睛看。他心酸又心动，肉棒被紧窒处绞得紧紧的，心脏却空虚得不成样子。

孙九芳主动结束了这个吻。

“孟哥，”

孟鹤堂睁开眼睛，秋水一般的眸子却令人无法望穿。

“我是谁？”

“九芳。”孟鹤堂毫不犹豫地回答出了他的名字，孙九芳终于觉得浑身冻结的血液又开始流淌了，趴在孟鹤堂胸前哽咽了起来。

“你再不起来，孟哥的腿都要被你弄折了，腰也彻底废了。”

过了一会儿孟鹤堂说。孙九芳这才想起来孟鹤堂是有腰伤的，他急急忙忙松开孟鹤堂，按揉着他的腰。被禁锢的阴茎得以释放，终于吐出了迫不及待的精液，孟鹤堂的身体痉挛了一阵，后穴因此夹紧了，迫使孙九芳的肉棒也在里头器械投降了，射出了一大泡精液。

“孟哥，你要是能给我生个小孩就好了。”孙九芳爽极了，紧紧抱住孟鹤堂，含住了孟鹤堂的嘴唇，没羞没臊地说。

“我倒是想，身体条件不允许。”孟鹤堂白他一眼，手心忍不住抚摸起了自己的肚皮。

如果生的话，简直就是二胎了，一个周九良已经要了他半条命，无论如何都承受不住另一个了。他是个无耻之徒，对自己一手带大的孩子想入非非。

不是没想过破罐子破摔的，在舞台上卖骚、发浪，有活儿的原因，也有赌气的因素。

那些肢体接触，刻意的勾引、挑逗，眉来眼去，但凡周九良能给他一些回应，孟鹤堂就愿意枉顾人伦，真正从了良。

可台上所说的都是戏话。

孟鹤堂有一具妓女般淫浪的身子，他离不了男人。越是得不到，他越需要被占有。

“昨夜又见当年弃我不归郎……今两股痒痒……”孟鹤堂撒娇似的哼唱着。

孙九芳简直拿他没办法：“队长，痒我给你治治？”

“来吧。”孟鹤堂笑，没心没肺似的露出一口贝齿，像个傻子，风情万种。


End file.
